


Comfortably Numb

by IWriteSmutNotTragedies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Dean is 17, M/M, More tags but I'm too lazy to put them up, Sam is 16, Self-Harm, Suicidal Sam Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, The boys are teenagers, but you might, i dont really like my writing, most of them are original, there are more characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSmutNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteSmutNotTragedies
Summary: Dean and Sam are not brothers. They meet in a mental hospital called St. Mary's, and instantly hit it off. There really isn't a plot to this, and at some point I may rewrite it to make it have actual detail and shit, but for now it's just kinda cute stuff, and there will be porn.Yes, the title is from a Pink Floyd song.





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have three chapters, and I will be updating it as often as possible. I'm sorry it's so poorly written and so short, but I tried a little bit. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sam sat down across from his father in the large office room. Admission was handled here. The man next to him, Randy, was talking, he realized. 

“So here’s your schedule, and your list of rights, and your DBT packet. Now I’m going to have to check you for lice and take your blood pressure. Do you want dad here for this or not?” He shook his head and they parted ways, a quick one armed hug and promises to see him later. After the initial weight, height, blood pressure, and lice check, he was walked with his small bag of clothing to his room. Number six, he noted. On his way to his room he passed a room where he could see a small group of people around his age talking. There was a large TV in the middle of the room, playing an Arby’s commercial.

“Would you like to attend the rest of group or just stay here and get settled.” He chose the latter and decided to take a shower.

After leaving the shower, he toweled his hair dry and got dressed for bed. A few minutes later Randy knocked on his door and entered, telling him to come down for 8:00 snack.

“I’m telling you, he has ulterior motives!” A young woman with dark hair sat in the far table, talking to a redheaded girl who sat across from her.

“Excuse me, this is Sam. He’s the newest addition here, so welcome him!” He got a few waves and half smiles, including from the two in the corner and from a blond guy who was sitting with a man who had short dark hair and blue eyes. He decided they were his best bet. He pulled out a chair and sat with them, and instantly was pulled up again by a woman whose name tag read ‘Dorris.’

“Here in this cabinet we have bagels, bread, cereal…” He zoned out until she motioned to the fridge and told him that he could eat ice cream. He excitedly grabbed a vanilla ice cream and started looking around for a spoon. She pointed him towards the front table where three adults were sitting, a basket of silverware in front of them.

“Um, can I have a spoon?”

“You sure can!” He was handed a small metal spoon and he went to sit back by the blond and the guy with the blue eyes. He was staring down his ice cream as he tried to open the top of the container when the blond spoke.

“Hey. I’m Dean, this here is Cas. The redhead over there is Anna and beside her is Ruby.” He looked up at Dean to be met with the most beautiful green eyes. He realized he was staring and looked back down at his hands which were still gripping his ice cream.

“Thanks,” he muttered, still looking down.

“Any time.”

*****

After snack it was relaxation time, where kids gathered till 9:00 in the group room to watch TV. There were thick plastic chairs lined up against the wall. He sat in the seat farthest away from anyone, and was shocked when he felt someone sit down beside him. He looked over to find Dean grinning at him.

“Heya Sam.”

“Hey, Dean.” Sam was stunned to find himself blushing like a 13 year old in front of their crush.

Someone else spoke up from across the room, a female voice.

“Let’s watch the food network! I wanna see some more Iron Chef.” From beside him Dean groaned.

“Noooo let’s watch cartoon network. I know for a fact that Gravity Falls is on now.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s meet in the middle and watch Impractical Jokers.” It was one of the men watching over them. Ron? Rob?

The redhead – Anna – huffed but otherwise stayed quiet. He changed the channel and everyone settled in.

*****

The next day after breakfast and the community meeting, they had the first therapy group of the day.

“Okay, first things first we need to introduce our newest friend here, this is Sam.” Sam half smiled and gave a little wave to everyone. “Now Sam, what you need to do today is tell why you’re in here – as much as you feel comfortable sharing.”

Sam looked around nervously and cleared his throat. “Um, well. I’m in here because I had an episode where my… my boyfriend broke up with me, and I fell into a pit of depression and self-harm. I kept telling myself that I was fine but after a while it became evident that I really am not. I attempted to take my own life by downing a bunch of pills and slitting my wrists but well, I’m still here!” Fake enthusiasm and sarcasm dripped from his voice.

“Well, we hope we can help you feel better! Now, everyone else go around the room and say your name and why you’re in here.”

Anna spoke first. “I’m Anna, and I’m in here because I basically had a mental breakdown and started throwing stuff.”

Next was the girl beside her, dark hair and if you asked Sam, a dark looking soul. “I’m Ruby, and I’m in here because I tried to burn my house down.” Sam’s eyes widened but he quickly recovered and looked down at his hands on the table.

The next person to speak was a dark haired man with bright blue eyes. His voice was deep and controlled.

“I am Castiel, and I am in here because supposedly I had a ‘schizophrenic episode.’” The next few people Sam didn’t really pay attention to, until it came time for Dean to speak.

“I’m Dean, and I’m in here for ‘anger management purposes.’” Huh. Dean didn’t really strike Sam as the angry type.

The rest of group was relatively uneventful, Sam wasn’t asked any more questions about himself so he was able to successfully zone out everyone and everything. He occasionally look up to find Dean staring at him, which promptly made him look back down at the table. Dean was almost always smiling at him, and if Sam was being honest with himself (which he almost never is), it made him a little uncomfortable. Anyone would be uncomfortable, he thought, if an insanely hot guy smiled at you.

*****

Sam had just settled in on his bed and began to read when there was a knock on his door. He stood and walked over to open it, and was surprised to find Dean standing in the doorway.

“I’m the plumber.” He winked, Sam blushed furiously.

“Just kidding, I’m actually here to show you how to do your laundry. Follow me.” Sam followed and embarrassingly found his eyes dropping to Dean’s ass. Dean stopped and turned around, and smirked upon finding Sam staring. Sam realized lamely that they were in a laundry room now. He suddenly found himself being whirled around and pushed against a wall. He looked up into Dean’s eyes and saw the heat as he leaned in and nipped at his ear.

“You have no _idea_ the things I want to do to you.” Before he could form a coherent sentence to question what in the _fuck_ that was about, Dean had already released him and turned to face the machines.

“You know how to run a washer? It’s basically the same as the one you would have at home, but we might drink the detergent so you need to ask for help. The dryer you can do by yourself. Any questions?”

Sam sputtered for a moment before remembering how to speak. “What was that?” Dean laughed a bit.

“That, my friend, was called flirting. To an extreme.” And with that, he walked out of the laundry room.

Sam was left chasing after him down the hallway, a million questions on his mind.

He watched as Dean turned into his room, number ten. After looking around to make sure nobody saw him, he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you think and where it should go from here. I am always open to suggestions.


End file.
